Over a Drink
by Sailor Enlil
Summary: Litchi Faye Ling agrees to meet up with Bang Shishigami at a bar after the incident with Hakume. Based on Bang's storyline in Story Mode. One-shot.


Over a Drink - a Blazblue Fanficiton

Disclaimer: Blazblue is property of Arc System Works

* * *

Litchi Faye Ling sat in a bar, mindlessly stirring her sake filled glass with a stirrer. The other patrons were surprised that she preferred to be left alone; she was normally friendly with Orient Town's populace and would usually be found conversing with just about anyone. This time though, she sweetly declined anyone wanting to strike a conversation with her.

She was waiting anxiously for someone - Bang Shishigami, the man who, just hours earlier, saved her life, and that of Arakume. She remembered the last few words he heard from him before he dealt with the berzerking Hakumen: "When this is all over, let's have a drink at a bar in Orient Town." She took Arakume and quickly made her way back to Orient Town, stowing her friend inside her clinic and sedating him, before she could hope to find a way to restore him to his former self. Once she was sure he was safe, she treated her wounds, cleaned herself up, and then headed for the bar to meet with Bang, as they agreed to. Apparently, Bang was successful at whatever plan he had, since the only thing that happened since her escape was a small explosion that only did minor damage to the Kaka village, so she heard.

"Bang Shishigami, I owe you my life" she said to herself. She always thought him to be a weirdo. At almost every turn she went on her search for Arakume, the vigilante was usually nearby. She wasn't certain if he was aware, but she could sense his presence thanks to Lao Jiu. And when he did make his presence known to her when she found Arakume, he obviously got the wrong idea and thought Arakume was harming her, and, despite her objections, attacked Arakume, driving him off. After Arakume gave them the slip, she felt a bit of disgust towards the vigilante and gave him a glare, which seemed to stun him as he became silent, after which she took the opportunity to hightail out of there and find Arakume. Unfortunately, Bang must have snapped out of his stupor, as she clearly heard him calling after her, which only irritated her even further, so when she ran into her friend Tao, she tricked catgirl into going after him, which bought her time to find Arakume.

Things changed by the time she did find Arakume at the Cauldron. Both of them came face to face with Hakumen, who first wounded Arakume, and then her. She was so sure she was going to die, until Bang showed up and fought the white masked warrior, distracting him long enough for her to escape with Arakume. Thanks to those actions, she now had a whole new respect for Bang, and wondered exactly what is his intentions were.

It had been about an hour since she came to the bar and ordered her usual sake. She was still in deep thought when she was interrupted by the familiar voice.

"Miss Litchi!" said Bang.

"Oh! Bang!" replied Litchi looking up to Bang with relief. "You made it!"

"I sure did!" said the vigilante. "I told you I could handle it!"

"So you did" said Litchi.

"Hey bartender! I'll have what she's having" said Bang to the bartender, who gave him a sake.

Litchi then stared at the bouquet of flowers Bang had. "Are those for me?"

"Oh, uh, yes." said Bang, offering them to Litchi. "A, friend of yours said you liked them."

"A friend of mine?"

"That huge guy. In fact he asked me to look after you."

Tager, thought Litchi. "Um, thank you." she said, almost shyly as she accepted the flowers. "And, um, Bang?"

"Yes?"

"I guess, I should also thank you for, saving my life" said Litchi softly.

"Well, it's my duty to protect the people of this city" declared Bang. "And since you're one of them, that goes without saying. Even that friend of yours didn't have to ask"

"Oh, I see."

"And, besides," said Bang, now acting hesitant.

"Um, yes?" said Litchi, now feeling a bit uneasy herself.

"Well, you see... I... uh..."

Now Litchi was starting to get nervous. "Um, Bang?"

"Much as it is my duty to protect the people of this city, well, you're someone special and... um,"

"Eh?" gasped Litchi, who was surprised to hear this. "Bang? Wha... what are you... saying?" she stuttered. She didn't realize it, but she was blushing.

"Um, oh hell with it!" said Bang, composing himself as much has he could. "Miss Litchi,"

"Uh, yes?"

"I... I'm in love with you." said Bang, finally letting out his feelings.

Litchi just sat there stunned, her mouth wide open. In fact she was so out of it neither she, nor Bang, realized they drew an audience from around the bar. "Uh... I... what..." she muttered, barely able to find her voice.

"I've always liked you, ever since the day I first saw you" said Bang.

"Bang..."

"Much as I'd like to hear your answer, you don't have to say anything for now if you're not ready." said Bang. "It's good enough knowing I was able to protect you in times of danger, just like what happened earlier. Knowing that, I'm very much content."

"Gee..." said Litchi softly. She was uncharacteristically quiet and shy at this point, a far cry from her lively self. "I... I don't know..." 'I guess Linhua was right when she said all guys might be falling head over heels for me, but Bang is rather, different' she thought. "I... I guess I never thought about these things. I've been so worked up in finding my friend and helping the people of this city..."

"Oh, then we're very much alike eh?" said Bang. "Like I said, it's my duty to protect the people of this city. Perhaps if we work together, things can work out between us as we go along. How about it?"

"Well..." said Litchi. "I guess that would be good enough. Maybe we could start out as friends, and partners?"

"Hmm, sounds good to me" said Bang. "Alright. Friends" he added, offering a handshake.

"Okay, I'm glad" said Litchi feeling a bit of relief and shaking Bang's hand, until she was startled by a loud cheering in the bar. "KYAAA!???"

"WHOA! SETTLE DOWN EVRYONE!" shouted Bang, trying to calm the crowd, but unable to do so, decided to switch tactics. "Well, since you guys are all festive, how about a toast?"

"YES!" everyone replied.

"Here's to a good life, and to Miss Litchi!" said Bang, holding up his glass. "Cheers!"

"Eh? Bang!?" said Litchi, feeling embarrassed again.

"Cheers!" replied the crowd, each person with his or her own drink, before downing them.

"Alright! Let's party!" shouted Bang, causing another loud cheer from the crowd. "Hey Miss Litchi, let's dance!" he said, taking Litchi's arm.

"Ah! Bang... wait a minute! I..." said Litchi, bewildered at the sudden change in atmosphere.

"Come on!" insisted Bang.

"Oh... oh well" said Litchi, deciding to join the fun.

-FIN-

* * *

A/N: This story follows Bang's storyline in the game's Story Mode, and is essentially an aftermath from defeating Hakumen. Since he asked Litchi to meet up at a bar, I figured something like this would happen. Also my very first Blazblue Fanfic. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
